sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish in the Sky
*13 July 2003 Team Artail |prev = That's What Friends Are For |next = Depths of Danger }} "Skirmish in the Sky" is the fifteenth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 13 July 2003 and 13 December 2003 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Chris Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Ella *Sam Speed *Mister Stewart *President *Mayor of Station Square *Doctor Eggman *Bocoe *Decoe *E-33 Buball *E-42 Torole *E-43 Falcon Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot :For the transcript of the episode, see Skirmish in the Sky/Transcript. At the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris gives Sonic a cell phone and then explains its convenient uses though Sonic seems uninterested. Then Tails and Amy reminded Chris that it is time for them to leave and Sonic asks where they are heading. Amy replies since they are free to go out in public, they are heading to Station Square to go shopping. She then notices Sonic's cell phone and is happy they can stay connected but Sonic tosses it to Amy and takes off for a run. While Chris wonders why Sonic doesn't want a cell phone, Tails and Amy responds that Sonic simply wants to be left alone. When Chris points out that the city might be in danger caused by Dr. Eggman and don't have time to reach to Sonic, his friends reassure that Sonic will appear when that time comes. At the shopping centre, Ella, Amy, Cream and Cheese are at a clothes shop, with Amy trying on various outfits while Chris and Tails visit a toy store where the latter receives unwanted attention from the public because of his seemingly unique characteristics. When the group tried to have food down at the food courts, the public continuously stares at them once again. Tails asks why everyone stares at them and Ella replies that since they defeated Dr. Eggman, the public hails them as celebrities. Chris assures that it may take a while for the public to view them as regular public members and resorted to eat somewhere. They headed for a VIP room in a restaurant in hopes of not being hassled but the diners there annoyed them further. Meanwhile, at the remains of Dr. Eggman's former base, there are construction workers excavating the remains of the base when suddenly, Dr. Eggman launches a battleship called the Egg Fort, surprising the workers as it takes off to the skies. The doctor taunts it is useless to try and defeat him because he expected the President to order an attack at him and thus built the Egg Fort to continue his reign of world domination and sets for Station Square. The Mayor of Station Square is alerted of this and suggests the air force but it is already too late as the doctor is already at Station Square's doorstep. Meanwhile, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese are stressed with the events that took place in their attempt to enjoy a shopping day though Chris assured things will be a lot easier for them once people got used to seeing them. Just then, they spotted the Egg Fort flying above Station Square, meaning trouble. Proudly announcing that he has returned, Eggman vows to destroy the city as revenge from the destruction of his base and rebuild his base here. The doctor deploys numerous "E-42 Torole" robots to knock down the buildings of the city. Chris and the others try to return home but their transport gets destroyed by a Torole and are then cornered by several of them. Just when the Taroles are about to attack, Sonic arrives into the scenery in time and destroys them. Sonic proceeds to destroy more of the Toroles and then Eggman challenges Sonic by attacking him but Sonic lured the attacks into the Toroles instead. He then tries to reach the Egg Fort but it is too far for him to reach. Tails discovers the only way to defeat Eggman is by using the X-Tornado, which is still at Chris's home. Sam Speed arrives and takes Tails, Amy, Cream, Chris and Ella home. At the same time, Sonic is attacked by Eggman's E-43 Falcons. He tries to hide from them but they find him and continue pursuing him. He sees one of the Falcon robots nearby and rides on one in attempt to reach the Egg Fort. Despite of this, Eggman activates the flying robots' self-destruct ability and barely hangs on to the Egg Fort. He eventually slowly slips which makes an annoying screeching sound. Eventually Sonic loses his grip and has to drop off from the flying battleship. Eggman then dispatches several robot named the "E-33 Buballs" to attack Sonic. Tails, Amy, Cream, Chris, Ella and Sam are also attacked by the said robot, but Mr. Stewart saves them with a mirror to reflect their weapons to destroy them. Sam tries to catch up with Mr. Stewart from their first meeting at Chris' home though they are reminded to retrieve the X Tornado. He joins with the gang as they made their way to Chris' home. More Buballs attack again, but Mr. Tanaka saves them in a futuristic big rig truck with the X-Tornado. Tails, Amy and Chris then use the plane and take off to the skies to stop Eggman as Sonic joins along. The Egg Fort attacks the X Tornado but Chris and Tails are concerned about fighting Eggman at the city so Sonic taunts at Eggman to get his attention to follow the heroes away from the city. They eventually lead Eggman in the middle of an ocean and continue their fight there. Eggman fires the Egg Fort's Blaster Cannon at the X Tornado and seemingly strikes them directly. The X Tornado is shot by the blast but still survives. Realising that they can only remain flying for a short time, Sonic conjures the plan to fly the plane at full speed right at him. Using two Rings at once, Sonic slices right through the Egg Fort. The flying fortress explodes and sinks below the ocean, but Sonic, Tails, Amy and Chris are worried Eggman will soon be back. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep15-eye1.jpg|Egg Fort Sonicx-ep15-eye2.jpg|E-42 Torole Regional differences Sonic_X_Ep.15_comparison.png|Comparison of the Japanese (left) and English (right) versions of the same scene. Note the book store logo. Title in other languages Trivia *When Sonic tried to reach the Egg Fort the first time and fails to, he doesn't fall immediately. *When Sonic is clinging on to the Egg Fort, his arms are mistakenly colored blue for a moment. Video File:Sonic X Ep15 - Skirmish in the Sky References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes